


Colours Of The Wind

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Mythological Creatures Alphabet Challenge [5]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Josh comforts Oli, Josh is a wind spirit, Multi, Pocahontas reference because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elemental wind spirit by the name of Eyvindr takes a human form he likes to call Josh, to comfort a distraught man under a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours Of The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> E is for Elemental, more specifically, a wind spirit called a Sylph. Because when it comes to mythical creatures, E is hard.

Have you ever heard voices in the wind? Or felt as though the wind sweeping by was a delicate hand on your skin? That’s Eyvindr, the spirit of the wind. Sometimes, when his gestures are ignored, he’ll take human form, as a tall, kind eyed man named Josh.

On one such occasion, he’s drifting, allowing the slight breeze he’s created to carry him where it may. He stops himself, though, when he hears soft sobs coming from underneath a tree nearby. He drifts over, and finds a tall, lanky man, covered in tattoos, curled up under the tree, sobbing helplessly. He gets closer, allowing the wind to carry his soft voice. ‘It’ll be ok, I’m here’, his spectral fingers ghosting over the tattooed face. His efforts go ignored, and a few seconds later, the breeze stops, and a young man plops down onto the grass beside him.

Without saying anything, the newcomer wraps his arms around the distraught man and pulls him close, rocking them as he murmurs soothing nonsense to him. When he finally calms down, blushing and thanking Josh sheepishly for comforting him, he starts explaining, without seeming to notice he’s talking. The man; Oliver, Josh learns; has just been dumped by the love of his life, the day before their wedding. Josh listens patiently, letting him get it all out, then pulls him into his arms and against his chest again.

“I’m so sorry, Oliver. I truly believe, though, that everyone has a soul mate, their true other half, and she wasn’t yours. You will find them eventually, and this pain will be worth it when you do,” he tells him, hoping he’s not doing more harm than good, but it does seem to help.

They talk for a while longer, until Josh is sure that Oliver will be alright, then they part ways. Eyvindr thinks of Oliver often, wondering how he’s doing. A few years later, which feels like mere minutes for the sylph, Eyvindr’s drifting on the wind again, when he hears a familiar voice. He looks, and smiles to himself, when he sees Oliver, walking through the same park with two other men. One is clearly related to him in some way, but the other is hand in hand with Oliver, and they share kisses and loving looks often. As Oliver leaves the park with his brother and boyfriend, the wind swirls around him, reminding him of a comforting arm around his shoulders, and he swears, he hears a gentle voice in the breeze, whispering ‘I told you so’.


End file.
